A Gladiator's Choice
by Mawiiish
Summary: Klaine AU: Blaine never really enjoyed being a gladiator, he just never had a choice. But how will he feel now that there's a certain blue eyed boy who's watching him? Will they be able to be together - A slave and a gladiator? The odds are small, but!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. Just a little something I've been working on on tumblr for the past few days/weeks maybe. It's nothing big and it won't be a looooong series, I swear! I'm back on the other fics soon, I just needed a little break.**

**So here, have some Gladiator!Blaine :D ****there will only be one chapter more, I'm sure**

**xxx**

Blaine more felt than saw when the other man lost. His body sagged against him and Blaine's sword was buried to the hilt in the man's stomach.

When he heard the roar from the audience he knew he'd won. He stepped back and let the other man's body fall to the ground. The king stood from his throne with a satisfied smirk on his lips and silence was cast all over the arena. Blaine saw the man raise his arm and the audience exploded with screams of "Kill him!"

Blaine never really enjoyed the killing nor the fighting. He was only here because he had no choice but to be. He had nowhere to go. He was saving up to buy himself free, but even though he almost had the money, there was still a long way before he could call himself a free man.

He looked past the king to his slaves. Those poor humans. Bound to bit his every command; with no free will. His gaze stopped by a young man. His hair was brown and brushed to the side; his skin was pale and flawless. His body was slender and he was dressed in a soft cream colored robe.

Blaine felt his breath hitch when he looked at the boy's eyes. Even from the slight distance he could see that they were an amazing mix of blue, green and grey. And the boy didn't look away when their eyes met. He just kept looking straight into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine was so busy with looking at the boy that he almost didn't notice when the king turned his thumb down. Blaine sighed and closed his eyes. He then bend slightly and pulled his sword out of the dying man. He saw nothing but emptiness in his eyes. Then he brought the sword down on the man's neck.

xxx

"You can chose whoever you want, Gladiator." Blaine always found it funny how nobody ever called him by his name when he'd won a fight. And Blaine won all his fights, so he was mostly just known as 'Gladiator'. "It's the King's order," the woman purred and threw her long red hair over her shoulder.

"No thank you," Blaine declined politely. "I prefer spending my nights alone." Then he thought of the boy with whom he'd exchanged glances. "Unless... The brunette boy with the blue eyes - is he..?"

"He's just as much slave as the others," the woman said sweetly, even though her tone had changed a little. She sounded colder, almost bitter.

"I would like to see him then," Blaine said and felt slightly uncomfortable. He knew what everybody did in those rooms, but he really just wanted to talk to the boy. Get to know him. Possibly know his name.

xxx

The brunette stepped inside and tried not to appear nervous. Just because this was his first time, didn't mean he had any right to be scared. His master had told him what to do.

"_Let him decide how you do it Kurt. Don't defy him. Gladiators are brutal when you defy them. But they can also be great in bed if you please them."_ Kurt remembered his master's last words before he was send down here. _"Don't come before he does Kurt. That is the most important. This is about him, not you. Do you understand?"_ and Kurt had nodded. Because he did understand. That didn't mean he liked it though. Kurt stepped quietly into the room and waited for the gladiator to call him.

"Hello," said a warm voice.

Kurt just nodded as a greeting. Then he stepped completely into the room. He silently shuffled over, lied down on the bed and tried to steady his breathing. He felt a weight on the bed and tensed.

"What's your name?" The gladiator asked.

"K-Kurt," he stuttered and slowly opened his eyes to look up into a pair of hazel colored ones.

"I'm Blaine," the gladiator - Blaine - said.

Kurt just gave an almost invisible nod and stayed still on the bed. When Blaine moved closer, he involuntarily flinched but didn't move other than that. He felt a rough hand gently take his own and he closed his eyes tightly as he spread his legs.

"Hey," Blaine said softly. "What're you doing?"

Kurt's eyes opened in shock. Had he done something wrong? "I-I..."

"What did you think I asked you down here for?"

"To... To have... To do..."

"Like I would actually touch a kid who can't even say the word," Blaine chuckled. He really hadn't thought of wanting to do anything but talk to Kurt.

"I can say the word!" Kurt exclaimed. Blaine smiled and then pulled the brunette up to stand close to him.

"Then say it. Why did I ask you to come?"

"To... Have s-sex with you." Kurt mumbled as he looked down.

"Good," Blaine said. "Now say it while you look at me." He smiled at Kurt.

"Don't mock me!" The young man yelled suddenly. "You are just a slave; at least I still have my dignity!"

"So you think you've got more dignity than the gladiators you let fuck you on your king's order?" Blaine snapped. He was used to being defensive about being a gladiator, so it happened more out of reflex than actual anger. Kurt's shoulders slumped. "Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did. And you have every right to. I'm just a filthy whore."

"Don't say that Kurt," Blaine said, but the boy still looked so sad it physically hurt his heart. "You're beautiful. And you do what you have to, to survive," he assured. Kurt blushed. Nobody had ever called him beautiful before.

"You really don't want to..?" Kurt trailed off.

"I would love to talk with you. If you'd like." Kurt nodded. He'd like that. He didn't talk with anyone besides the other slaves and his master. And there were only so many of them he could tolerate. They were all either high on their own beauty or on the drugs their master sometimes slipped into their drinks.

They talked for a couple of hours about almost everything. Kurt found himself oddly enough trusting Blaine. And Blaine felt like he wanted to know more and more about Kurt even as the brunette told him everything.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked after a moment of silence.

"Yea?"

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Kurt's blush was answer enough, but Blaine still waited for Kurt to speak.

"No," he whispered finally. Blaine leaned closer.

"May I be your first?"

"Yes," Kurt breathed almost inaudibly, but Blaine had heard him. He leaned forward slowly and captured Kurt's lips in a soft and gentle kiss.

xxx

It was chaste. It was short. It was sweet. It was everything Kurt had dreamed his first kiss would be like. But when he opened his eyes again just to be met with Blaine's smiling face, it suddenly hit him what he'd done. He'd kissed a gladiator. Kissing was for the people you loved, not people who could die any day and didn't even have their own free will.

"Uh, I- Um, I have to- to go," he stuttered as he pushed Blaine away.

"Why?"

"Um, I just- I have things to do, and it's getting late and-"

"Can I see you again?" Blaine interrupted with a hopeful smile. He really should say no. he knew that. It wasn't even his choice. But he couldn't stop looking at Blaine's beautiful eyes and that warm smile. The man looked like a damn puppy waiting for a treat.

"Sure," Kurt mumbled and rose from the bed. He really needed to get out of there. He was almost by the door, when he felt a strong hand grip his wrist, and he felt himself be pulled into Blaine's embrace.

"Oomph! What're you-" He was cut off by Blaine's lips on his own. This kiss wasn't like the first one. It was hot and wet, almost desperate in its form.

"God," Blaine whispered against his lips. "You taste amazing. I could kiss you forever." He ran his tongue carefully over Kurt's full bottom lip and was immediately granted access. Their tongues ran over each other, slowly at first; both men afraid to overstep an invisible boundary. But when Kurt wound his arms around Blaine's neck, the curly haired man took it as a silent acceptance. He pulled Kurt closer by his waist and then angled their faces, so he could deepen the kiss even further.

Kurt's head was spinning. He'd obviously never been kissed like that before, and it took every ounce of strength in his body to keep his knees from turning to jelly. Even as they parted to catch their breaths, Blaine kept his eyes shut in bliss. Kurt tasted kind of sweet and his lips were soft as silk.

"I really, really want to see you again, Kurt," Blaine almost whined and then opened his eyes.

"Then win your next game," Kurt said with a shy smile and a wink, before he slipped out of Blaine's arms and left the room with a blush creeping up his cheeks.

xxx

Blaine didn't stay in the room for long after Kurt had left. He really shouldn't, it wasn't his room. He walked down to the Gladiator-stalls - as they so creatively were called - and threw himself on his worn mattress.

It wasn't supposed to feel like this. He wasn't supposed to feel like this. Blaine had known he was attracted to men since he was twelve, but still. With a life like his, he really shouldn't have such an interest in a boy as Kurt. If it was just a quick fuck, it would've been so much easier. But Blaine found himself bound by Kurt's beauty and the way he carried himself; as if he was royalty, even though he was merely a slave. But Blaine didn't see him that way. He saw the strong line of his jaw; clenching when he got stubborn. He saw the way his eyes changed color depending on his mood. He saw the tiny smiles, sometimes followed by the delicious coloring of his cheeks. He saw the way Kurt smiled fondly when he told Blaine about his family in a quiet voice.

Blaine found himself wanting more from Kurt. Wanting to know everything. Wanting to _be_ his everything. It sounded selfish, and he knew it, but he couldn't help himself. He'd known Kurt for less than a day, and still he felt deep feelings squirm in his stomach. He had to know if these feelings were real - or just attraction to Kurt's appearance. And if that involved kissing him some more, Blaine wouldn't object.

He smirked into the darkness and buried his face in his arms. Oh, he was going to win every fight - and from now on he'd gladly take his 'price'.

xxx

For people who didn't know Kurt, he didn't seem different. But the people that knew him even the slightest bit could clearly see the change. He smiled more. But he was also seemed more nervous. At every gladiator game, he would stand in the front line and watch as all the fighters walked into the arena. In some games he would sigh with something similar to relief and then he would go and stand behind the king as all the other slaves.

But sometimes he would get this anxious look on his face. He would stand at the edge and keep staring at the arena as if he was spell bound. And at those particular days he would always disappear after the game with a smile that radiated with joy.

xxx

For people who didn't know Blaine, he seemed at the edge of insanity. But for the people who knew him even the slightest knew better than that. Blaine was in love. And not just school-boy-crush-in-love, he was head over heels in love. And even though he didn't say it directly to anyone, you could just tell. Nobody knew who was the lucky girl - because of course Blaine would be in love with a girl - was, but they assumed she was of royal status, or somehow related to the palace. If not - why would Blaine participate in so many fights of his own free will? Clearly, it was to impress whoever he had on his mind.

xxx

They met almost every single day. Blaine begged his trainer to be in at least a game per day. It wasn't always possible, but oh how he enjoyed when it was.

They used the same room every time. Blaine would already be there, when Kurt came around. The brunette needed to speak to his master first. She had been bitter at first, and Kurt knew why. She had wanted Blaine since the first time she'd laid her eyes on his muscular arms.

The muscular arms which were wrapped around Kurt every time they saw each other. At first Kurt had been hesitant. Blaine was a gladiator for god's sake! But he started to notice how Blaine never seemed to lose. Ever. And every time they made eye contact during the games, Blaine would wink and go at the other guy like he was fighting the devil himself. Kurt couldn't help but swoon. It felt like Blaine was fighting for him.

And apparently he was.

Or at least what he kept telling Kurt. Mixed in with other things, of course. Like how much he loved fighting when Kurt watched. Or how beautiful he thought Kurt's eyes were. Or how soft his lips looked. How amazing his lips tasted. How amazing _he_ tasted.

"_God_," Kurt whimpered. Blaine pulled off with an obscene noise and looked up at him with eyes filled with lust.

"You can just call me Blaine," he smirked. Kurt was about to give a bitchy retort - he was doing that a lot after he became comfortable with Blaine - but Blaine opened his mouth and swallowed him again. The only reply the curly haired man got was more needy little noises. And he was completely fine with that.

Kurt's moans did something to him - and not like that. Okay, like that too, but what was he supposed to do? Kurt was stunning and had a voice like an angel, and when the small gasps and those little whines of his was mixed, Blaine couldn't help but get rock hard. But it was also the way Kurt clung to his shoulders and back when they kissed. Or when they were naked together.

Blaine had never asked for anything from Kurt. He enjoyed seeing the brunette fall apart. Of course he'd imagined what Kurt's full lips would feel like around his cock, but he would never pressure the other into anything. Kurt had never even kissed before he met Blaine. Blaine was happy to teach him it all; regardless if he received a blowjob or not.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned and grabbed the other man's hair tightly. He'd discovered that Blaine liked that very much the first time he'd been touched - been _tasted_ this way. Blaine had moaned like crazy, and Kurt had been scared he'd done something wrong, so he'd let go. But judging by Blaine's whining - it still surprised Kurt how childish Blaine could be - that was the only thing he'd done wrong.

Blaine's eyes rolled back at the tight grab in his hair and he sucked harder. Bobbed his head up and down; keeping only the head in, sucking, licking. Tracing the vein with his tongue. Pushing into the slit.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine," Kurt begged and pulled his hair. As much as he was enjoying this, he needed to kiss Blaine more than he needed oxygen. "Kiss me, p-please just- just kiss me."

Blaine obliged. How could he not when Kurt's voice had taken that slightly hoarse tone? He pulled himself up on the bed and kissed Kurt gently on the swollen lips. But Kurt wasn't having any of that. He picked up on kissing fast, and sometimes he made Blaine feel like the virgin.

Kurt pulled him onto his body, so they lay flush against each other. Blaine moaned as he felt Kurt's hard member against his own. He couldn't stop himself from grinding their hips - along with other things - together slightly.

"O-oh," Kurt gasped.

"Is this okay?" Blaine was very aware of the fact that he asked this every time, but he really didn't want to push Kurt into anything. But what did it matter that he asked when Kurt's answer always was a needy sound followed by,

"More than okay."

So Blaine continued rocking their bodies together; the slide made easier by the precome and salvia gathering on their cocks. He nibbled at Kurt's neck; sucked little red marks into his pale skin.

"Bl-Blaine," Kurt moaned and closed his eyes tight. "I'm cl-close."

"God Kurt." Blaine placed several sloppy kisses on Kurt's neck before he forced himself to speak again. "Me t-too."

The rocking became frantic, without any sense of rhythm or skill. It was just their two bodies sliding up against each other; the room echoing with their joined moans. Kurt came first; his body aching off the bed so incredibly high and with so much strength that the other man was lifted with it. It didn't take long before Blaine was following him over the edge.

They spend every day like this, wrapped up in each other. Sharing sweet smiles and warm glances.

Until that one day…

xxx

It had started as a normal day. Blaine had woken up on his mattress; feeling well rested. He'd eaten his tiny breakfast in the company of his closest friend Wes, who were going to the area directly after the meal was finished. Blaine spend his day training with the new gladiators. It was one of those days where he wasn't supposed to fight. There were no games for him to participate in, and no game meant no Kurt. It made him sad but he knew he had a big fight tomorrow; against one of the neighbor towns' best fighter he'd been told, and that meant he could see Kurt tomorrow.

Blaine trained the new guys hard. He was ordered to do so. But he also had to teach them that it wasn't just a fun game anymore with swords of tree; it was real and even if they lucky or exceptionally strong, they were risking their lives. There were of course some young men who had chosen to become gladiators that wouldn't listen to him. He was merely a slave; a toy in their eyes. But Blaine didn't mind. He could show them in other ways. And he did. He fought every single one of those royal snobs and he won every game without as much as breaking a sweat.

When night time approached Blaine was tired. He'd fought and trained all day and he had the big fight tomorrow. He was planning on going to bed early, but first he needed a shower. He washed his dirty locks; pulling a little on the slightly long hair. He needed a haircut. But Kurt liked his hair the way it was. When he wasn't pulling it while moaning, he was running his hands through it absentmindedly while they talked. A shiver ran through his body as he remembered the way Kurt would cling to his shoulders and back. The way those pretty lips panted. The way Kurt wrapped his legs around his waist when they were lying naked on top of each other. His cock was starting to harden, when a hard voice burst through his thoughts.

"Anderson! There's someone here for ya!" Yelled his trainer and Blaine groaned. Perfect timing. He barked out a short reply and the quickly pulled on a pair of pants. He made his way out of the bathing area and ran a hand through his still dripping hair while wondering who exactly wanted to talk to him at this time of the evening.

"Blaine?" Blaine turned around at the sound of his name and froze to the spot when he saw who had called for him.

"Kurt? What are you doing here?" He asked and hurried over to the brunette.

"I needed to see you."

"So late in the evening and down by the gladiators?" Blaine suddenly noticed the tears that silently slid down the younger boy's cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"I'm- I have to go to another man's room, Blaine." Blaine's eyes grew in shock. _No. No, no, no this couldn't be happening!_

"You-"

"The guy you're fighting tomorrow; he picked me. But I wanted it to be you Blaine. I want you to be the first; to be _my_ first!" Kurt grabbed Blaine's face and crashed their lips together. "I need it to be you Blaine," he whispered against the curly haired man's lips.

"I wish we could Kurt, but…" Blaine trailed off. He didn't know what to do or say. He would do anything to be Kurt's first. He would do anything to be Kurt's forever. But there was just no way.

"We can," Kurt mumbled.

"But Kurt no, not here. I don't even have my own room," Blaine said as he thought of his single worn out mattress lying among the other gladiators'.

"I've already gotten us one."

"I'm not allowed outside without permission Kurt," he explained; slightly confused. Had Kurt gotten them a room? The boy who couldn't even get the word 'sex' over his lips without blushing?

"I've got it covered," Kurt said and turned around. "Follow me." And so Blaine did. A few meters from the exit Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Does it look like I've been crying?" He asked and wiped at his slightly damp cheeks.

"No. Not more than the smell makes people anyway."

"Good." And then Kurt _marched_ -not just walked- over to the guard with a whole new aura. He held his head high and his back straight.

"I've found him," he said to the guard and nodded towards Blaine. The guard grunted and let them pass.

Blaine kept trailing behind Kurt; following him several blocks away as he tried to wrap his mind around what was going to happen. Kurt would have to be with another man tomorrow. A man that would definitively not treat Kurt the way Blaine had done so far.

"We're here," Kurt whispered and jolted Blaine out of his thoughts. He looked up to see an expensive looking building in front of them. Kurt walked inside and nodded at a lady who's sitting behind a table. Blaine followed him up a flight of stairs and into a beautiful room with a broad bed inside.

Kurt walked over to the bed, but didn't sit down. He just kept his back turned to Blaine, and the curly haired man sighed. This wasn't how he'd imagined their first time. He'd imagined himself as a free man with Kurt on his arm, maybe watching a show first and later they would settle into his own bedroom; slightly lit with candles.

That wasn't how the real world was going to be. But he could at least make sure it would be a good memory for Kurt. And he could make sure that Kurt knew he would still like to see him, even after another man had touched him. His feelings weren't some kind of stupid crush on Kurt's virginity. It was love. Love for _Kurt_, not just his body.

"Kurt," he called softly, but the brunette didn't turn around. Blaine stepped closer, until he was standing right behind him. "Kurt," he tried again. He saw the other boy's shoulders shiver slightly and without a second though he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Listen to me," he whispered and closed his eyes. He pressed their cheeks together and felt the tears even before Kurt choked down a sob. "This is not goodbye, you hear me? I still love- love being with you, and I still want to spend every day with you. I still want to see you smile, and I still want to hold you in my arms." As if to emphasize his words, he pulled Kurt tighter to his chest. He felt the younger boy take an unsteady breath before he turned around and buried his face in Blaine's chest.

"You- you promise?" He sobbed.

"I promise," Blaine mumbled and placed a kiss on the top of Kurt's head. "And we really don't have to do this, Kurt. We could always figure out another way. That other guy won't stand a chance against me."

"But Blaine…" Kurt looked up Blaine with a heartbreaking expression. "He's supposed to be the best fighter in the whole country," he whispered as more tears sprang into his eyes. "What if he wins? What if you _die_?"

Blaine chuckled humorlessly. "Sorry to disappoint you, but the king won't let me die that easily. I'm his best gladiator, remember? I can't believe you haven't got faith in my abilities." Kurt's head snapped up.

"I didn't mean it like tha-" He didn't get to say more before Blaine silenced him with his lips.

"I know," he smiled against Kurt's lips. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and their kiss deepened. This may not be the way they would have wanted it, but that didn't mean the two men wouldn't enjoy sharing themselves with each other. Blaine moved his lips down Kurt's jaw and further down to his neck, tasting the younger boy's tears all the way down.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed out and tilted his head to give Blaine more access. The curly haired man took a few slow steps back, until the back of Kurt's knees hit the bed and he fell; bringing Blaine down with him.

"You're heavy," Kurt giggled as Blaine landed on top of him with a small 'oomph'.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled and made to pull away or at least shift his weight into his arms, but Kurt just pulled him down by the neck.

"It's nice," the brunette mumbled. "It feels safe." Blaine smiled affectionately and leaned the few inches down to capture Kurt's lips once again. He let one hand slide down Kurt's side and under the long shirt he was wearing; feeling the warm skin underneath. Kurt shivered slightly and pressed into the touch.

Both men were getting harder by the minute; their kisses turning more and more heated. Blaine's hands found their way into Kurt's clothes; one wrapping around his hard member and the other crawling up to hold on to his shoulder. Kurt's hands were placed sloppily on the other man's strong biceps.

"Blaine, urg, I n-need you," Kurt moaned at a particular tight stroke of his already leaking cock. Blaine didn't answer with words, but let his hand wander further down, until he had a hand full of Kurt's ass. He gave a little squeeze before retreating his hand and locking eyes with the brunette.

"Suck," he commanded gently as he placed a finger at Kurt's swollen lips. Kurt's eyes widened a bit, but he obediently sucked the digit into his mouth; swirling his tongue around it without breaking eye contact with Blaine. The curly haired man groaned at the wet feeling and felt his cock twitch in his pants. Which he really should get rid of soon. He dragged his finger out and attacked Kurt's mouth with his own, as his hand slid down the pale body once again. He pulled back to look into the bright blue eyes of his lover. Kurt looked up at him with nothing but trust and love in those eyes. Blaine kept eye contact even as his fingers slipped down and gently rubbed at Kurt's entrance.

"This is going to hurt," Blaine muttered. Even slicked up he knew this would hurt.

"I don't care," Kurt whispered and pressed down a little to meet Blaine's finger. "As long as it's you I don't care." Blaine felt himself choke up a little and busied himself with slowly pushing his finger inside Kurt's tight heat.

"O-oh!" Kurt's eyes squeezed shut and his whole body tensed up. Blaine stilled and waited. Kurt breathed out slowly through his nose and gave a little nod. Blaine pushed in further but stopped as soon as he saw pain on the other's face. Blaine bit his lip and then shifted around on the bed; careful not to move his hand too much. He placed himself between Kurt's legs and began showering them with little kisses and licks. It might be a cheap distraction, but at least it was working.

He kept kissing and licking and biting and all the places he could reach; including Kurt's dick, until he'd worked three fingers into the brunette. Said brunette was moaning and whitering on the bed at the given moment. Blaine had brushed over his prostate several times so far, and even if the pain was still there, the pleasure was stronger. When the brunette was beginning to beg, Blaine couldn't wait any longer. He pulled his fingers out and kissed Kurt messily while he shimmed out of his pants.

Blaine looked around awkwardly as he straightened. He'd rather be doing this with some sort of oil to slick up his cock. He wasn't exactly small. But he needn't worry, because the next second he had Kurt's pink lips wrapped around him; sucking with fervor.

"G-god, Kurt!" He groaned and traced his fingers through Kurt's soft brown hair. Going by the fact that this would have to be Kurt's first blowjob he was doing a hell of a job. Maybe a little too well, judging by how fast Blaine could feel the familiar coiling low in his stomach. He pulled at Kurt's hair; making the younger boy look up at him with a questioning gaze. He opened his mouth - probably to ask what he'd done wrong if Blaine knew him well enough - but Blaine interrupted him.

"If you want me to last any time at all, you need to stop," he said; slightly out of breath. Kurt nodded his understanding and lay down on his back again, blushing all the way down to his chest.

"You ready?" Blaine breathed as he placed himself between Kurt's legs; positioning the head of his cock by the still slick entrance.

"Yes." And that was all Blaine needed to start pushing in. He had to close his eyes at the incredible tight feeling around his cock. Kurt was tensing again and it took all of his willpower not just to slam right in. He took a shaky breath and then opened his eyes to watch Kurt's face. Soon enough Kurt's features relaxed and Blaine pushed in more.

They continued like this until Blaine was buried to the hilt inside Kurt. He gave an experimental roll of his hips and Kurt gasped out in pleasure; hands coming up to hold at Blaine's arms.

"Hnng, again," he moaned. So Blaine pulled out slightly and thrust back in slowly.

"F-faster." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's back and pulled slightly; he wanted them closer. Blaine obliged with a small smile. He liked this side of Kurt; the uncontrollable and wild side.

"Harder Blaine, please!" Kurt was getting desperate as their pace quickened; not nearly enough for his liking.

"But it'll hurt..."

"I don't care! I want to f-feel you tomorrow, just- please Blaine!" And what could Blaine do other than obey? So be gripped Kurt's hips tighter and leaned in closer. He pulled out till only the head was inside and then slammed back in. He groaned of pleasure and Kurt positively whined.

"M-more, more Blaine, more!" He begged and pushed back. And once again Blaine obliged. He felt the heat squirm around inside him; building and growing, but he didn't want it to end. He'd never felt anything like this. Making love to Kurt was the best thing he'd ever experienced.

"Oh God, no wait. Wait Blaine, stop," Kurt suddenly exclaimed in a panicked voice. It took all his willpower, but Blaine stopped his every movement.

"Wha-what's wrong?" He panted.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong, I just- I was about to c-come, and I want it last." Kurt was sure his blush could be seen from the moon at that moment,

"Oh Kurt," Blaine smiled affectionately and pushed Kurt's bangs away from his flushed face. "Don't worry. We have all night. Now," he said as he thrust inside again. "Come for me." Blaine's low voice sent shivers up Kurt's spine.

"B-but!" He stuttered. He didn't get any other coherent word over his lips, because Blaine was pulling out and pushing back in before he even got the chance to suck in a breath.

"Oh God! Blaine!" The curly haired man felt Kurt's muscles contrast around him and felt himself losing it. He pushed in harder and faster than ever before; hitting Kurt's prostate with almost every thrust.

Kurt's back ached off the bed as he came with a silent yell on his lips; his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. Blaine followed only few seconds after; his vision getting blurry and filled with white spots. He had never come so hard in his life before. He slumped down onto Kurt; forgetting how he might crush the younger man. But Kurt didn't mind. He wrapped his arms tighter around Blaine's sweaty body and placed a tiny kiss at his shoulder. Blaine rolled off of Kurt, but pulled him into his arms as soon as he hit the bed.

They fell asleep like that; wrapped in each other's embrace, bashing in the afterglow.

When Blaine woke the morning after, Kurt was gone…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two, and I **_**think**_** it'll be the last chapter. There might be more in the future, but for now it's done… maybe. **

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my personal guardian angel, Hannah (she's Da Klaine Train Is Coming and omfg, if you haven't read her fics, you better get going!) because she's amazing and apparently she likes this story quite a bit. **

Blaine made his way to the arena just like he always did. But this time his limps felt heavier and his stomach was full of nerves. If he didn't win this fight, some stranger was going to touch Kurt. And not just touch him; but kiss him and taste him and- Urg. Blaine shook his head. His jealousy had been growing steadily all morning.

When Blaine finally reached the waiting area and had to wait for his trainer to allow him into the arena, he was fuming. Every muscle in his body was tense, and he gritted his teeth; refraining from just finding that other guy and strangle him to death. Blaine never really saw himself as violent - he was a gladiator because he couldn't be anything else. He didn't enjoy killing. But after all this time, maybe the killing part of it all was growing on him. Especially if it was involving someone who was after _his_ Kurt.

He almost snapped at the lady coming into the room, but he quickly composed himself. It wouldn't do him any good to let his anger out on an innocent woman. Even if she had let him pace the room for almost an hour before deciding that she had time for him. It wasn't like she was actually supposed to do anything. She was just supposed to walk around him, stir his arousal, maybe make him growl and tell her he wanted her as his price.

But he didn't. The only one Blaine wanted was Kurt.

But even if he won this game he knew he'd never actually get to touch Kurt again. Not if he could make it work. But his jealousy and possessiveness was growing, and he really just needed the world to see that he already had Kurt, and Kurt had him and they didn't need anyone else.

"Do you need anything before the fight?" The woman finally purred after circling Blaine like some kind of animal.

"No thank you." He felt neither hunger nor thirst. She nodded and turned around. Blaine gritted his teeth. He knew what he had to do. Even if it meant never seeing Kurt again.

"Excuse me, Madam, wait a second!" He called after her.

xxx

Blaine hadn't thought about what would happen if he lost the fight.

But as he felt the sword dig into his shoulder, he wondered why he hadn't given it more thought.

His opponent was strong. And fast on his feet. It was like he didn't even get distracted by the way his own long hair swept into his face. It was greasy and dark blonde. His eyes were bloodshot and an odd shade of grey. His mouth was pulled up at the corners; in a horrifying grin that sent chills down Blaine's back.

Blaine threw himself to the left; avoiding another killing strike. This man wasn't just in this for his Master. He was in it for the blood; Blaine saw it clearly when he looked into those glazed eyes.

Blaine gritted his teeth and swung his own sword down hard; hitting the other man on the arm with the flat side of his sword. Blaine didn't fight with the sharp side; he knew how much damage it could do.

But when the other man slashed Blaine's shirt - and the outer skin of his stomach - open, the curly haired man saw red. This violent, bloodthirsty guy wanted to touch Kurt. Blaine would never let that happen. Not as long as he had two strong legs to work under him.

Which really wasn't for long, if the other fighter got any say in it. He swung his sword furiously around; trying to hit Blaine anywhere, with no technique at all. Blaine dodged and ran and circled the other man. What was he supposed to do? He knew what. But if he attacked that sick bastard, he wouldn't stop his sword before it slit over-

Blaine shuddered. He never thought about stuff like that. It wasn't him. But then he cast a quick glance up to where the king was seated. Behind him stood Kurt among the other slaves; looking at him with big, tear-filled eyes.

Suddenly he remembered why he was doing this. He wasn't doing this for some price. He wasn't doing it to safe his own life; he wasn't doing it for the money. He was doing this for Kurt. For sweet, innocent Kurt, who stepped closer to the edge and stared down at him with trembling lips.

He was doing this for the man he loved.

With that thought in his head, Blaine gritted his teeth and surged forward; sword pointing towards the other man's stomach.

xxx

When he lifted his heavy head after striking the final blow Blaine saw the Madam poke Kurt on the shoulder. The brunette turned and sent him the most breathtaking smile, before following the woman. Blaine sighed in relief.

They'd held onto their promise.

Kurt was to be set free.

And yet he still found himself struggling to keep the tears at bay. He couldn't cry in the arena. Not in front of all these people. And he really shouldn't be crying in the first place; he got what he wanted, didn't he? Kurt was free. He never had to be forced to do anything against his will again.

But that also meant that he'd leave the arena and the King's rooms. It meant that Kurt wouldn't come see Blaine anymore after today. It meant that they wouldn't see each other again. Ever.

He forced down a sob and quickly walked past the guards that were there to pick up the dead - or at least almost dead - body.

xxx

That afternoon they made love again.

It wasn't anything like the first time. It wasn't rushed, it wasn't rough. It was feather light touches and whispered words. It was slow movements and sweet kisses.

Kurt helped Blaine wash the blood off and even cleaned his wounds gently. It was such an intimate act that Blaine felt like crying. He couldn't though. He knew for sure that if he told Kurt about his plan, the other boy would get mad. Yell at him. Tell him it wasn't okay. Tell him to come with him. But Blaine couldn't. He didn't have any power. He only had his savings; and there simply wasn't enough money for both of them.

He had considered waiting. Wait till he had money enough to buy them both free. But after what Kurt had said the day before, he just couldn't. He knew that the blond gladiator wouldn't be the only one who wanted Kurt. At least this way the brunette would be safe.

They had slowly brought each other to the edge this time. Building and building until there was nothing left to do but to let go.

When he climaxed this time Blaine couldn't hold the words in.

"Kurt, god, I- god, I love you, I _love_ you!"

Kurt had looked up at him with his big blue eyes; shining with tears again. But this time the tears weren't of fright or of sadness. It was happy tears.

"I love you too," he whispered.

And that's when Blaine was sure his heart broke.

xxx

"Bye Kurt," Blaine whispered a few hours later and forced a small smile on his face.

"Bye," Kurt said with that breathtaking smile he saved for Blaine only. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he walked out of the room.

"Yea," the curly haired man mumbled and waved.

When the younger boy was gone, Blaine threw himself on the bed and cried till his lungs felt sore and he couldn't get any more tears out. Even after that he kept sobbing into the sheets.

xxx

He tried. He really did. He still won every one of his battles, every game they put him in. But Blaine still felt miserable. It just wasn't the same without Kurt there. He had gotten so used to having the brunette with him, that he couldn't even hide his sorrow when he wasn't near him anymore.

Of course people started to notice the change in Blaine. It wasn't much, but it was there. His master had to yell at him more; his focus just wasn't there. His training partners got way more hits in than normally. And Wes… Well. Wes may be a gladiator, but he wasn't dumb. He could see the way his friend's shoulders slumped more and more for each day, week, month that went by. Blaine was miserable.

Wes asked him about it one night, three months later. What could he do? Was there anything Blaine needed? But the curly haired man had just shrugged and faked a smile.

"I'm fine," he'd said and went to bed. But after that the nightmares came. And Wes was the only one there to comfort the shorter man.

xxx

It started out as little whimpers. Wes soon learned to wake up just from those and stop the process early. But the first times he didn't notice before Blaine was screaming and withering in his sheets.

The first time the guards had come; beaten Blaine until he woke up with tears streaming down his face. They'd kept beating him even after he woke up. He'd disturbed their game, they'd said and even got a few kicks in. Wes had been mortified. The second night he got Blaine up before the guards reached him, but it didn't help the nightmares.

When the whimpers grew to full-out mumbling words, Wes knew what was coming. Soon after Blaine would start to roll back and forth and his mumbling would become little gasps and coughs and then he'd start screaming, as if someone was beating him with burning sticks.

Of course Wes tried to ask, but after a hearing Blaine repeat himself ("I'm fine, it's just nightmares.") two weeks in a row, he stopped asking. Blaine seemed to appreciate it.

But the nightmares became a daily - or rather nigtly - thing for them. Wes stopped asking questions, but he still held Blaine in his arms as if he was a scared little kid. He might as well have been.

xxx

Blaine didn't like talking about the nightmares. He didn't like talking about anything anymore, really. The only one he talked to was Wes, and their conversations weren't really anything deep. Blaine liked it this way. The first few times Wes had tried to get information out of him had ended pretty badly.

"Is it that girl from the castle, Blaine? Did she dump your sorry ass?" The other man had joked, but his laughter had died in his throat when Blaine's eyes had grown to twice their normal size and he'd just fallen to the ground; sobbing.

Blaine knew he was weak. But he couldn't help it. He missed him. He was _aching_. But he knew he had to at try to keep up his act. He'd gotten Kurt his freedom back. He shouldn't think about what could've happened with the brunette. The mere thought of him not being safe… it left Blaine heartbroken. So he didn't think about it.

That didn't mean he couldn't dream about it though.

The first dream had been the worst. He'd seen Kurt, right there, within his reach, but suddenly the Brunette fell over. Blaine wanted to help him up, he really did, but some kind of force was keeping him glued to the spot. He soon found out that the force was roped and chains; the once he saw daily in the arena. He'd looked in front of him, only to see Kurt being approached by three men, hidden by the shadow. Blaine's blood had run cold. The men were after Kurt; _his_ Kurt. And he couldn't do anything about it.

He'd watched the men hit him, kick him, kiss him, _rape_ him.

It was almost a blessing to be woken up by the beating. He'd rather take a beating than having to go back to sleep; back to his awful dreams.

It weren't always the men that haunted his dreams. It could also be the fact that Kurt was out there, free. He could be with any man or woman he desired. What if he'd forgotten about Blaine? Or worse, what if he hadn't? What if it had been his plan all along?

Blaine almost threw up at his own thoughts. This was _Kurt_. Not some other selfish person. So he'd spend that day training until he bled; as a punishment to himself. How could he think about Kurt like that? The least he could do was keep his thoughts of the brunette clean.

xxx

It took Blaine four months to stop crying every night. He still had the nightmares, but with Wes' help he avoided any more beatings.

It took him six months to start eating normally again. Yet again it was Wes that helped him. "You need your strength, Blaine," he'd said and Blaine had nodded. He needed his strength.

It took him nine months to stop counting. Every day was like fighting a war all by himself. And reminding himself how long it had been since he'd seen Kurt didn't help.

It took him ten months to feel numb. He ate, he fought, he slept - most nights. There were nightmares, but he had stopped screaming. He bit the pain back. What did it help to wake up screaming every night? He'd also stopped blaming his sadness on Kurt. He'd helped him out. He'd freed the love of his life. He shouldn't be sad; he should be happy. Or at least content.

Blaine wasn't happy, he wasn't content. But he had accepted that this was his fate. He'd helped Kurt, and he would never regret it. He could only hope the brunette had found himself a decent lifestyle.

No, Blaine wasn't happy. But he hoped Kurt was. Wherever he was.

xxx

Winning felt just as empty as it always did. The movement of the swords, the loud cheering, the sweat and blood. There were no blue eyes, no soft hair and no pale arms to wrap themselves around his exhausted body. The only thing Blaine felt like doing, when he dragged himself out of the arena after letting his sword crash down on his opponent, was to find a quiet place and sleep.

But of course he wasn't allowed even that much of a choice. He was called upon by the Madam. He gritted his teeth and tried not to growl his answer. He hated that woman and he had no idea why. Maybe it was because she tried to pry other boys on him after Kurt was gone, or maybe it was the fact that she always talked like she was better than everybody.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he almost didn't hear what she wanted. He had followed her into a big, but dark room.

"I'm sorry, what?" Blaine asked; trying to keep a polite tone.

"There is a young gentleman that has set his sight on you, Gladiator," the woman said as a matter of factly, but still with a sneer in her voice. Blaine felt a spark of pain in his chest. The only one he'd want to belong to was long gone, and he was never coming back.

"I don't-" Blaine started but was rudely interrupted.

"You don't really have a say in this. This man wants you and the king has given his content." Blaine gulped. If the king had agreed, the stranger must've paid a lot to get him. Anger suddenly flared in his body.

"I am not for sale!" He growled.

"Aw, c'mon Blaine," sounded an angelic voice. Blaine turned around in shock. It couldn't be... "Everyone has a price," Kurt said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"K-Kurt!" He choked out and almost fell into Kurt's outstretched arms. He had grown the past months. He was slightly taller than Blaine now. His cheeks were more hollow, his body still slender but with more muscles. He looked more like a man, than the shy boy from almost a year ago.

"Hi," the brunette said and ran his hand through the curly locks. He pressed a kiss to Blaine's forehead and then turned his attention slightly to the woman still standing with a hard expression on her face.

"You may leave," he said coldly to her and she hurried out of the room.

Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt's face; never letting go of his body.

"You're here," he whispered as tears sprung into his eyes. "You're really here."

"I'm here Blaine," Kurt soothed and held Blaine closer. "I'm back."

"I missed you," Blaine choked and finally let the tears escape his eyes. "God, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Kurt mumbled and placed a hesitant kiss at the corner of Blaine's mouth. But he didn't need to worry about Blaine's feelings having changed and he learned that quickly as the dark haired man tightened his grip on Kurt's arms and crashed their lips together. Oh god, Blaine thought as he moved his mouth in perfect sync with Kurt's, how he'd missed this. And it seemed like Kurt had too, for not a long time went by before the brunette was clawing at Blaine's clothing; touching every piece of skin he could reach.

When his hand brushed over one of Blaine's resent wounds, Blaine made a noise in the back of his throat and pulled back.

"I look awful," he mumbled and took a tiny step back. He'd forgotten all about how sweaty and bloody he was when he'd first seen Kurt, but now he really needed to clean up, because... Kurt looked fantastic. His clothing was expensive looking and he was clean and tall and oh god what was Blaine thinking? He was a gladiator, a weapon, a mere slave to entertain people. He couldn't be with Kurt when the other man clearly had found himself a new life.

"You look tired." Was Kurt's only answer.

"I am." Blaine wasn't going to lie. He was exhausted. Too many emotions running through his body at one time. "I'm- I mean I should probably, um, go shower."

"You can't wait until we get home?" Kurt asked. He really wanted to leave this place. It held so many bad memories.

"What?" Blaine shrieked. Surely Kurt couldn't mean..?

"It's as the Mad- that woman told you, Blaine. I bought you free."

"You bought me?"

"Oh my God, this must sound so horrible to you, but please believe me when I say I didn't mean this as a-"

"But why would you do that? Why would you buy me?"

"Why would I- Are you seriously that obvious Blaine? I love you, that's why. I came back as soon as I could, but my father-"

"Your what?" Blaine was sure Kurt had said his father was sick; maybe even dead.

"My father. I found him again when I was freed, Blaine. And he really didn't want me to go back here, but when I told him what you'd done for me- oh my god Blaine, why did you even do that? You cast your freedom aside for me." Kurt had a hard time trying to finish one sentence before another came out. There was just so much he wanted to tell Blaine, to show him.

"The reason is pretty similar to your own," Blaine mumbled.

"How do you mean?" Kurt didn't dare hope for it. He'd tried telling himself that Blaine's feelings could've changed, but that didn't help him much when he was standing in front of the love of his life.

"I already told you, didn't I? I love you."

"Oh Blaine." Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's again for a brief moment.

"It's been so long," Blaine muttered.

"Eleven months, three weeks and two days. Almost a year," Kurt said.

"You counted."

"You didn't?"

"I stopped after nine months. Hurt too much."

"Blaine I'm so sorry. I would've come for you sooner, I swear, but with my father and everything I couldn't. And I didn't have the money to save you." Blaine just nodded at Kurt's explanation. He really didn't care right now. He had Kurt in front of him, that was enough.

Kurt reached out his hand to the other man with a small, but hopeful smile.

"Will you accompany me home?" He asked. "Please Blaine. I want to get you out of here."

Again Blaine only nodded. He didn't trust his voice. But he trusted Kurt, so he gently took his hand and followed him out through the doors he would no longer have to walk through every day.

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR READING *lessthanthree* **


End file.
